


Fourth Fatality

by digitalmi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Ass-Kicking, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Black Markets, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kidnapping, Korean Characters, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Original Character(s), Ransom, Sacrifice, Self-Defense, Self-Sacrifice, Spy - Freeform, trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalmi/pseuds/digitalmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought someone that attractive could hold such a heavy glare and be attached to the hands of a killer? Who would've thought you'd be thrown into the dirtiest place of the world within a week? Who would've thought everything would be gone in a blink of an eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fourth Fatality: Chapter 1

The first thing you heard was a click. You were known in your family as the lightest sleeper in the house, anything that wasn’t the normal creek or whine in your apartment woke you straight out of your sleep. You breathed deeply not moving as you heard a slide of a window. Your body tensed and you closed your eyes trying to focus on slowing your breathing. Your father had taught you that in addition to many things before he had passed away. You slowed your heart rate to mimic as if you were still asleep. You kept your eyes closed and your breathing motion consistent. You heard the lightest of footsteps come closer to the side of your bed. Your body was facing towards the wall that your bed was pushed up against so the vision of the wall was the only thing you could see. As your back was to whatever had intruded your house you let the eye closest to the bed and out of site open up. In the dark with the help of the small shimmer of the moon coming through your shades you saw an outline of a man.

The pulse in your chest started to speed rapidly as you readied yourself into your protective mode. You kept your body’s breathing pattern the same and consistent, still light and soft as if you were still asleep. You felt the presence of the man come closer and you moved your body’s position so that you’d switched to laying on your stomach allowing your face to be exposed to the figure. Your eyes still shut you felt the sweat start to gather as you readied yourself to make a move. You kept your eyelids perfectly still but could still sense that the man hadn’t moved, he was just there, staring at you. You kept your breath steady and your eyes relaxed. When your father had taught you random tips he’d tested you on how well you could fake slumber. Every time your father saw your eyes flutter he’d give you a solid flick to the forehead, your forehead was bruised for almost a week at one point. Four.

You kept your breathing steady and heard the man take one step towards your bed. You couldn’t feel his upper torso leaning over the sheets yet so you kept your breathing at the same past. Three. Your heart was pounding so fast in your ear that you thought he would’ve been able to hear it.Two. You took in a deep visible breath moving your head against the pillow as if you were about to reposition yourself. In actuality you were giving yourself leeway and space to grab the man’s neck with your legs if you’d calculated it correctly. One.

At the moment you were tensing your body to move the man’s phone vibrated. You stopped keeping your breathing consistent. You heard the man pick up his phone quick enough to let the phone only get half way through its first vibration. He’s fast. You waited a moment and heard the man turn around and open the window back up. You cautiously lifted one eye, the closest to the covers, and watched as the man slipped out of the window closing it leaving no traces but his presence. The man had worn a black hat and all black clothing not revealing any skin accept for that on his face.

Fourth Fatality

The sun had poured through the blinds in your room lighting it up into a different dimension. You slowly cracked your eyes open moving to rub the sleep out of them. You sat up slowly as your head pounded a new skull into you. You reached up and pushed both sides of your head on your temples as you leaned forward in your sitting position trying to stop the world from spinning.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have drunken that much,” you whispered under your breath. You sat up with your eyes closed and breathed deeply opening them up slowly. You stretched with your arms up cracking the lower side of your back.

“Ah that’s better,” you said looking around to see the empty bottles of alcohol coaxing your floor. You sighed. That’s right. I forgot. You’d forgotten that last night your boyfriend, ex now, Lay, had broken up with you. The kind hearted guy told you that you that weren’t giving him enough time and that he was going overseas to study anyway so it would be good if you two took a “break.”

You scoffed at the memory. You shook your head and rolled your eyes. Putting your hands to your face.

“Seven months and that’s what I get,” you whispered pulling your hands down your face slowly. You stiffened your body at the memory of what happened last night. You looked around sharply to your right your heart naturally picking up to the pace of potential danger. You slowly got out of your bed grabbing the knife that was velcroed under your night stand out. You crouched at the level of someone’s lower chest and moved to your window. You stopped and listened to anything that would be out of the ordinary. You stepped slower looking around the wall that separated the pathway from your bedroom into your kitchen and living room. Your apartment didn’t have a lot of doors, it was like an open space. The walls were built to leave an open space instead of a door. You didn’t see anything moved out of the ordinary. You went to your window and looked at your lock. It was in place.

“Hmm, must’ve been another nightmare,” you said standing straight into your regular stance. You walked over and stuck the knife back on the velcrow.

Ever since your dad had passed away you’ve had nightmares about getting taken. Ever since you were scarred by the scene when you were a child. You’d once gotten taken by someone for ransom once but your dad had saved you getting shot in the process. He never took the bullet out and because of that, he’s not here today. You tightened your jaw at the memory.

Ever since then you’d always had nightmares. But when your dad passed most of them had been about being taken. A few about shooting your own dad even, since you’d always held the burden and thought of you being the cause of his death. You walked out the way open way in the wall to your living room then walking over to your kitchen. You looked in your pantry and saw that you definitely needed to go grocery shopping. You sighed and grabbed the frosted flakes off the top of your refrigerator, you were a classic kind of girl anyway. You grabbed a bowl when you heard a ringing at your door. You put your bowl and cereal box down and walked over to the main door entrance looking through the whole.

It was your brother, Chen. He knocked on the door more and you unlocked the three locks on the door not including the regular one on the door knob.

“You really need to stop being so paranoid,” he said walking into your apartment. Chen was a good brother of yours but ever since he’d been running his campaign he barely had time for you. He was all you had left anyway. Your mom had died young so you don’t remember her that much, and now that your dad was gone your older brother was the only thing that was connected to you on this earth. You were grateful for his random visits. You smiled and closed the door locking all of the locks and latches back into place.

“You never know, one day I might get taken,” you said smiling walking passed him back to your kitchen. Chen followed you to the kitchen and grabbed one of the tall stools to sit on and watch you make your breakfast. He leaned on his arm and stared at you.

“What?” you said looking up at him and back down to your cereal.

“Are you ok?” he said looking at you. You smiled with a chuckle.

“Of course I’m ok why wouldn’t I be?” you said turning around to put the cereal back on top of the fridge.

“That’s not what you said last night,” he said pulling out his phone wiggling it at you. You paused and got the milk out of the fridge.

“I was drunk,” you said not looking at him.

“And you were dumped,” he said sighing putting his phone down. “Y/N, you can’t always hold your emotions in all the time. And besides all we have is each other, you can rely on me.”

“What do you want me to say?” you said getting a little frustrated, “he dumped me it’s over.” You stopped mid movement of you getting your spoon. Chen sighed and got off the stool. He came around the counter and took you into a big bear hug, he was great at those. You pushed your face into his chest demanding yourself not to cry, thankfully only one tear slipped out.

“You don’t need to be like that,” he said patting your back. Chen always knew when you were upset, you couldn’t hide anything from him. He was never that close to your guys’ father but once he passed away Chen made a huge effort to keep your relationship strong, he knew you’d miss him the most.

“And besides, the smell of alcohol is staining your apartment go crack a window,” he said pulling away walking over to crack your window in the kitchen. You shook your head at the memory of the dream you’d had last night and stared down at your cereal.

“What’s wrong?” he said walking back over grabbing a bowl for his own tastes.

“I had a weird dream last night,” you said moving to sit in the stool he had got up from.

“About?” he said pulling down the fruit loops from the top of the fridge.

“A guy came into my room through the window and just kind of hovered over me,” you said taking a bite.

“Did you kick his ass?” he said getting the milk out.

“I didn’t get a chance too,” you said shaking your head looking up at Chen, “I think someone texted him and then he just left.” You stared past Chen at the vivid memory of the man smoothly sliding out of the window without trouble.

“Hmm, must’ve been the alcohol,” he said pulling up another stool sitting next to you. You glared at Chen and he smiled at you genuinely.

“What? It’s true,” he said taking a spoonful of his cereal.

“And what about you?” You said looking him up and down with a chuckle. He was in a full suit ready to get his day started.

“Oh, I have an interview at 11,” he said shrugging still eating his cereal. You shook your head and looked at your older brother. He really did grow up quickly. You were never that close to him until your dad passed away, but nonetheless you were thankful for him. He caught you and smiled as he took another bite.

“What? Thinking about how much you love me?” he said winking at you. You rolled your eyes and laughed finishing your cereal.

“Good luck with your interview today,” you said as you got up to wash the bowl. The island counter had the sink positioned so that you were facing Chen as he finished eating.

“Thank you for breakfast,” he said after finishing gulping down the milk. He smiled and reached out to pinch your nose. You glared at him.

“I probably won’t see you for another week,” he said sighing standing up to fix his suit.

“I know,” you said not looking up at him continuing to clean the dishes. He came over and gave you a hug from the side and roughed up your hair. You smiled and put the dishes down to hug him back without your hands touching his suit.

“Love you,” he said kissing your temple.

“Love you too,” you said as you watched him walk out the door unlocking all of your latches and waving as he moved out the door.

Once you were done with the dishes you walked over to the door and latched it back up. You went back to your room and picked up the empty bottles to throw away. You vacuumed your floor and went over to your window about to crack it to let the room air out. You hesitated. You breathed deeply still not being able to tell what was imaginative and what was a reality.


	2. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Two

It had been four days since you had that weird dream. Usually when you have nightmares that vivid they come back after two days, but it was weird because this one didn’t repeat itself. Your days had been dull with work and you trying not to think about Lay. You were such an independent girl though so you knew you’d get over it sooner or later. When you’d gotten home you turned your key coming into your apartment. You always kept everything neat because if your home wasn’t neat then it somehow correlated with your life not being neat. You were a pretty tough girl since your dad had raised you that way.  
Because you were his only daughter and his youngest, he wanted to do everything to protect you. It was only you him and Chen after all. He’d give you small fighting lessons on how to defend yourself, tips on how to survive in distinct situations, and how to decipher your surroundings when you’re in areas you’re not familiar with. You slipped your shoes off and sat down on the couch leaning your head back rubbing your eyes. You’d had a stressful day and you’d felt so lonely at this point you didn’t really know what to do. It was late so you thought to take a shower anyway. You decided that tomorrow was going to be about you. You were going to call in sick and go to the spa for the day.  
When you were all clean and ready to sleep you laid down in your bed watching the moon’s light poor onto the floor through the cracks of the shades on the window. You sighed and tried not let the nightmare scare you from sleep. You were used to having such vivid scenes so it wasn’t hard for you to fall back asleep.  
Fourth Fatality  
The same exact sound that had woken you up four days ago had intruded your home again. You heard the smallest crack and slide as the window pulled up. Four. You kept to the plan, kept the nightmare going the same way it did. It must be just a little late to repeat itself. Three. You kept your breathing constant and reenacted the entire nightmare again until your face was positioned openly to the man. Why was this man here? Was he supposed to physiologically represent the man that took me as a child? You were trying to figure out the connections from your real world to this dream. Two. You decided, since it was a dream that you were going to figure it out. One.  
You swiftly kicked up your legs to wrap around the man’s neck pulling him down to your bed causing your weight to shift as you rolled on top of him. As you has moved in one swift motion you had grabbed the velcroed knife under your night stand now shining from the moon in the window underneath the man’s throat.  
“Who are you?” you said almost spitting at him. You looked at the guy and saw his sharp but round eyes. His lips were thick and his glare was heavy. No sign of struggle or resistance red on this guy’s face. You stared down at the man and started to get angrier.  
“Answer me!” you yelled at him. Not even a flinch came across his face, his heavy glare still staring into your eyes. Then, the slightest but most noticeable smirk pulled at the right side of the corner of his mouth. Your eyes opened a bit wider as everything happened so fast.  
The man quickly pushed the knife away from his throat grabbing the side of your neck diagonal from him slamming you down onto the bed face first. Without hesitation he swirled his leg around so that he was on top of you as he pushed your neck face down onto the bed. For a dream it felt too real.  
“Who are you?” you repeated again seeing as though you were fighting your conscious. You felt the man’s body shift as he lowered his lips to your ear.  
“You don’t need to know that,” he said. The voice was extremely deep, melodic, almost hypnotizing. You struggle moving your shoulders under him but the way he criss-crossed his legs over the back of your thighs had you stuck. Your heart was pounding too hard for all of this to be a nightmare.  
“The more you struggle the more tempted I am to make you see nothing but black,” his thick voice warned as you heard him pull something from out of his pocket. Handcuffs?  
“No shit Sherlock I already see black,” you spit back at him. He didn’t take that very well. He took the hand that was forced down on your neck and grabbed the back of your hair pulling you back towards him making you stretch in pain.  
“That sharp tongue can be cut mighty quick so advise you keep still,” he said in a low voice at the nape of your neck, his breath crawling down your shoulder. Your heart rate was starting to jump out of your throat now. He threw your head back down on the bed repositioning his hand to his previous location on your neck. I have to wake up.  
“Wake up,” you whispered out loud. “You have to wake up,” you said louder to yourself. You felt the guy on top of you click something which must’ve been his phone moving it back into his pocket.  
“What’re you saying?” He said sounding confused as he looked for something.  
“Wake the fuck up!” you screamed at yourself. Nothing was working. You heard the guy chuckle dryly as he got from on top of you standing next to your bed. He leaned down and cut the lamp on that was sitting on your night stand. You looked up at him and nothing came into recognition. He didn’t look like anyone you’d seen or recognize. His face was smooth and his glare was like a pistol making your entire body shiver. If this wasn’t such a hostile situation anyone would’ve labeled him as sexy.  
“We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” he said holding out a pair of handcuffs.  
You took this open opportunity to swing your leg across the bed hitting him on the side of his thigh. He wavered slightly gritting his teeth grabbing your ankle. He pulled your entire body off the bed as your shoulder hit the floor sending a spike of pain down your left side.  
“Wake up! Why won’t you wake up?” you said rocking into an up position swinging a left hook to the guys face which knocked him back. There was too much pain for this to be a dream. The guy in all black stayed in the punched position he received and slowly turned back to look at you. He took a deep breath and your eyes widened when he pounced on top of you.  
“Everyone always wants to pick the hard way,” he said as he pulled his right arm back and knocked your sight into darkness.  
Fourth Fatality  
When you woke up all you could feel was the left side of your chin throbbing. You blinked slowly as your vision started to clear up. Once everything was in sight you noticed that you weren’t at your apartment anymore. You looked around and saw a dusty dry fireplace to your left an antique wooden table with two chairs to your right. When you looked forward near the end of the long room you saw a guy, all black, most likely him. He was hunched over and it looked like he was talking on his phone. His jacket was all black, pants was all black, and even his timbs were all black. You noticed that you were handcuffed sitting on a wooden chair tied with a rope as well. The blindfold that must’ve fallen off of your face was handing loosely around your neck.  
You shifted your body and had no way of getting out of this, the cuffs were tight enough to cut your circulation off. You looked for any light pouring through and all there was was the window that was near the guy at the end of the room. The light were on and there was a lamp standing next to the chimney. Other than that, the house was remotely empty. There was dust collected on the floor and the wooden table to your right had a cob web underneath it. There was no way you could’ve dreamt all of this.  
“Nae Hyung-nim. I clocked her she won’t be up for another ten minutes probably. Nothing to worry about. I’ll wait here until you come and pick her up. Nae, nae.” At that he hung up.  
“You give me ten more minutes?” you laughed dryly as you watched his surprised face witness your awakened slumber.  
“Don’t you think I’m a little bit tougher than that?” you said glaring at him. He walked over to the couch that was in between the two of you and picked up one of the cushions. Underneath was a whole tank of supplies. He rummaged through until he found duct tape.  
“Well that’s rude of you,” you said at him scoffing.  
“You haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet, but want to get kinky?” you said shaking your handcuffs trying to see if there was any breathing room, there wasn’t. The guy glared at you not even moving a muscle coming over to you with the tape.  
“Hey hey hey wait a second,” you said leaning back. “Can you at least tell me why you’ve stolen me in the middle of the night and bring me to this dusty ass place? I have bad allergies you know,” you said looking around for an open entry ways.  
“You have a smart mouth on you, you know that?” he said stopping mid-step tilting his head at you. It was the same glaring expression on his face. You turned and looked at him.  
“And your semi-too sexy to be a kidnapper you know that?” you said looking up at him. Your father told you to always try and make conversation to lessen the tension in the air and to be able to move around freely to look for an escape. Too bad dad didn’t tell you how to get out of a dusty location. You couldn’t find any doors except one and it was on the opposite end where the guy was sitting.  
“I don’t need you running your mouth I’m just trying to get my job done,” he said pulling the tape out.  
“Again not fair,” you said leaning away from it.  
“Life isn’t fair which is why I need to get this money. If you would’ve cooperated you wouldn’t have been in this situation. Kind of,” he said ripping the tap fluidly with his teeth. He moved towards you and you leaned back trying to avoid the placement of the tape.  
“Do you want to see stars again?” he said piercing his eyes through you. You stopped moving and let him place the tape over your mouth. How am I supposed to get out of here? You watched as the guy sat on the couch in front of you putting his elbow on his knees rubbing his hands against his face. All you could do was stare at him.  
Who was this guy? Why did he take you? What was he here for? Why hasn’t he killed you? Where were you? A million question were darting through your head. You were thinking so hard that the guy’s voice snapped you back into reality.  
“If you ask yourself to many question and think to hard you’re going to end up cross eyed,” he said glaring up from under his eyes. Your nostrils flared at his insult. He breathed deeply and put his hands together cracking his knuckles. He looked up at you taking you in for the first time. He looked you up and down extremely slowly. Considering you were in your pajamas which were boy shorts and a big t-shirt it made you uncomfortable. You watched his jaw flex as he leaned back and tilted his head at you.  
You looked left and right and stared straight back at him.  
“You’re pretty bold for a female,” he said softly. A female? Your eyes darted insults at his face and he could tell because the smallest curl tugged at the side of his lip.  
“Where did you learn to punch like that? Karate?” he said crossing his arms. Did he really think you could answer in this state? You cocked your head with a “Really?” gesture. He chuckled once from his chest and tilted his head to the other side.  
“Must’ve been your dad.” The mention of the figure made you stiffen. “Bingo.” He said still glaring at you. Four. “From the looks of your apartment he hasn’t been around for a while, probably dead right?” he said in a low tone. You breathed deeply as your jaw flexed at the conversation of your father.  
“I didn’t see any recent pictures of you and him. Usually girls your age have graduation pictures or something. But you only had that one of you and your brother in the kitchen on the counter,” he said not moving from his position. Three. Your eyes widened at the mention of your brother. You struggled a little rearranging the way you were seated.  
“Yeah, Chen right?” he said smiling in satisfaction at your reaction. It was creepy how hard he glared with no remorse in his smile.  
“Of course I know about your brother. Besides he’s a famous politician. And besides, that’s why you’re here,” he said gesturing his hand at you. You breathed deeply your heart rate going up the scale again in panic mode. Two. This wasn’t a dream anymore and you were in no position to get out of here. You started looking around frantically moving your hands in the cuffs. You yelled at the guy sitting in front of you comfortably on the couch through the duct tape to no avail. He chuckled once from his chest and leaned forward tilting his head to the side at you slowly looking from under his eyelashes.  
“Looks like you finally understand that you’re awake now,” he said with his mouth curling slowly into a full blown smile. One.


	3. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Three

When your eyes had opened again you’d no clue what time it was. The only thing you remembered last seeing was the man with his eyes closed and head back on the couch breathing slowly with his arms crossed. The sun was out at that time, now it was dark. The thirst had crept up to the dry cracks of your lips and you felt the heaviness under your eyes plea for help. You felt the stiffness of your back crack as you tried moving to reposition yourself on the wooden chair you were tied down to.  
The man was nowhere in sight. You looked with little energy to your left and right to no avail. He was nowhere in sight. You breathed deeply and blinked slowly coughing behind the heavy duty duct tape smothered on your face. You still couldn’t find a way out of this. How did you get into this mess in the first place? You closed your eyes and saw a vivid face of Chen that you’d just conversed with this morning. You were so happy that he wasn’t going to come to your place until a week later, you didn’t want him to be anywhere near what was going to happen.  
You heard footsteps coming from some area until you narrowed it to the door at the end of the room the guy had sat near when he brought you there. You watched as the door opened and he came through it with a water bottle in his hand.  
“Looks like the tiger’s up,” he said closing the door behind him walking over to you. He took the corner of the tape and ripped it off with no hesitation watching you yell out in the burning sensation that felt like your skin just ripped off. You breathed heavily with no energy to the air that hit what felt like the no skin zone on your face. You glared up at him not having any words come to mind. Your body had been holding it’s bladder for hours, you’ve had nothing to eat, and you were dehydrated sitting in the dry dusty air of this safe house.  
“Drink,” said the guy glaring down at you moving the water bottle to your mouth. He tipped it up as you tilted your head back trying to take in every drop you could. He only let you drink half of the bottle until he pulled the refreshing wetness from your lips. You gulped down the rest that was in your mouth breathing for air your whole body shaking as you watched him sit on the couch and cross his legs. He tipped his head back and finished the rest of the water.  
“Why am I here?” you asked not even in a whisper. You could barely hear yourself you sounded so weak and drained.  
“I told you you don’t need to know that,” he said tilting his head to the side looking at you.  
“You told me I didn’t need to know who you were, not as to why I’m here,” you said. You felt the anger coming back up your throat and to the back of your teeth. You could almost feel the weight of your furrowed forehead scrunching up. You watched as the guy blinked slowly still glaring at you.  
“I don’t know why you’re here,” he said in a deep low voice.  
“What?” you said surprised but it sounded more like disgust.  
“I said I don’t know why you’re here. I was just told to capture you and bring you here. The buyer is coming to pick you up within the next hour,” he said not taking his eyes away from yours. The word buyer made the weight of the air in the room heavier.  
“Buyer?” you whispered almost inaudibly. “You’re selling me?” you said feeling your upper lip pull up in a snarl. He wasn’t fazed at all.  
“It’s a business. My work field is my own just like yours is to you.” Four. He looked at you staring into you as if there was nothing behind his eyes.  
“Human trafficking is your business?” you said almost spitting the words out.  
“No. I’m an assassin. But every now and then I have detours that I need to take care of for extra cash,” he lifted up the empty water bottle and pointed it at you, “you are one of those detours.” Three. You let out one dry laugh from your chest and breathed deeply looking up at the ceiling. You felt the tears shoot up to your eyes and the hard dry mucus stop up at your throat.  
“Not as tough as you think you are huh?” he said. You looked back at him feeling the hot tears sting at your eyes. You never cried out of sadness, only anger.  
“When I get out of these, I’m giving you a nice juicy round house to that pretty little face of yours ok?” you said practically spitting in his face. Two. Your breath started to pick up at an irregular pace as you watched the guy smirk and look down at his phone. He looked back up at you and shook the screen.  
“They’re here,” he said moving over to you ripping a clean piece of tape off to reposition back over your mouth. You through your head to the side glaring up at him as he paid you no attention going over to the door. One.  
You heard a crowd of footsteps running what sounded like stairs and you watched as the guy paused before turning the knob on the door. You watched as he listened to the heavy sets of feet coming to that one entry way. He looked over at you his eyes wider than you’ve seen them since he’s taken you and watched as he bolted to the couch. He took a knife and quickly placed in in the inside of his pantleg as well as what looked to be a brass knuckle, it had a small chain that hooked around his wrist as a bracelet and he slid it under his long sleeve concealing it’s presence. You heard the door knock once, then twice. You watched as the guy calmly walked behind the couch and stood there comfortably leaning back with his arms crossed watching the door.  
You watched as the door busted open flying across the floor falling letting the dust in the corners curl up the wall with the whiplash wind.  
“I’ll pay for that,” said a thick charismatic voice coming from the entrance. You watched as a tall guy with bright thick blonde almost white like hair stepped passed the mess he made. His profile was cut to a T almost as sharp as a knife. His skin was smooth and licked with a healthy tan. From this far it looked like his eyes were a dark green but you couldn’t tell the very detail from where you were. You watched as the guy came in with a slick smile pulling at one side. He was dressed in a full suit, collar tucked and everything. The charisma he carried was leaking in the crevasses of the walls in the room. You watched the guy smirk and walk towards the man leaning on the couch.  
“It really is the famous Do Kyungsoo, I never thought in my day we’d be able to meet face to face,” he said standing in the middle of the room. His entire body was relaxed as he slid his hands in both pockets.  
“Kim Jongin,” you heard Kyungsoo say. You watched his back flex upward as Jongin stepped closer. Jongin smirked when his name left Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo’s voice was still low and smooth, not a single sign of panic had shown through his voice. You watched as Jongin walked around near the side of the couch looking at Kyungsoo.  
“A lot sexier in person too,” he smiled slyly and walked back in front of Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo not moving an inch.  
“You know a lot of people have a hefty price on your head right now,” he said wagging a finger at Kyungsoo.  
“I’m assuming that’s why you came here,” Kyungsoo nodded over to the heavily armed group of men that’d lined up in front of the entry way when Jongin had come into the room, “so that you could take me in,” he said settling his sight back on Jongin. You could only see the back of Kyungsoo’s body but the way Jongin was staring at him told you that Kyungsoo’s expression hadn’t changed once. Jongin let out a quite hardy chuckle.  
“Don’t think of it as taking you in,” he said pacing in front of Kyungsoo slowly, “just think of it as my boss wanting to meet you,” he said stopping looking down at the ring that sat on his pinky finger, “it’s a business. You understand that don’t you?” he said moving his eyes to look at Kyungsoo without moving the rest of his body. The cut glare that he’d just flashed Kyungsoo made the charismatic man look like a death wish, it was scary and shocking to the point where you felt your own spine feel a flash run down its spine. Kyungsoo still didn’t shift.  
“Of course, and right now you’re messing up mine. Where’s Min Seok?” he asked with a sharper tongue.  
“Oh you mean Xuimin? Your buyer? He had a little,” said Jongin pausing his pace to move his hands searching for the right word to say, “detour,” he said then smiling again. You chuckled dryly rolling your eyes at how these two could have such a similar vocabulary.  
At that moment Jongin leaned over and looked passed Kyungsoo’s shoulder laying his eyes on you. When your eyes met yours widened and looked away swiftly before you caught a glimpse of the full smile that painted the man’s face. You heard his footsteps walk over past Kyungsoo and the couch to stand in front of you. You didn’t move when he opened his mouth down at you.  
“Look what we have here,” he said smoothly. You could smell his cologne wrapping around your neck and cheek, it smelled great but in this situation you thought it’d swallow you whole.  
“Don’t touch her, she’s Xuimin’s merchandise,” you heard Kyungsoo say. You didn’t hear any movements or footsteps. You felt Jongin’s fingers curl around your chin and quickly jerking it to face him. Up close he was even more beautifully deadly than far away. His eyes piercing you, more like caressing you than the heavy glare of Kyungsoo’s. His deadliness was different from Kyungsoo’s. His charisma was his weapon, instead of the outright bluntness Kyungsoo had been giving you since he captured you.  
“She looks familiar,” he said moving closer to your face. You could practically feel his breath on your forehead as his lips got closer to your face. They were thick, and prominent. You breath started picking up and you felt your chest move up and down with its fast rhythm.  
“Aww look at this she’s scared,” he said moving closer brushing his lips on your nose. You felt a quick shiver seduce your shoulder. You saw his mouth curl in a devilish smile.  
“I said don’t touch her,” you heard Kyungsoo’s voice boom across the room. You felt Jongin stiffen. You breath was shaking at this point.  
“She’s cute,” he said looking at you then to Kyungsoo. You felt your breath come back to your body making your whole being shake, “but she’s not my type,” he said eyeing Kyungsoo up and down with hunger in the back of his eyes. You saw Kyungsoo scoff once in his chest, having a small smile full of amusement appear and disappear with the blink of an eye.  
“Well enough sweet talk, boss is on a schedule today,” Jongin nodded gesturing to the group of men standing behind Kyungsoo, “his week is a little…busy,” he said tilting his head to the side.  
You watched as three of the men moved towards Kyungsoo. One man was even doubled his size. Two of them had guns and stayed posted near the door. Your eyes grew wide trying to signal Kyungsoo as they moved back and forth from him to the group of men behind him. You watched as Kyungsoo’s glare didn’t waver off of Jongin. Four. The smallest of smirks ghosted Kyungsoo’s lips as he tilted his head.  
“I don’t think this is much of a fair fight is it?” he said without a waver in his voice. Jongin chuckled softly.  
“You know how the market works Kyungsoo,”he said moving his fingers into a “come here” position to the men making them pick up their pace, “you’ve practically built some of it yourself,” he said sliding his hand back into his pockets. Kyungsoo slowly stretched his neck to the left and then to the right rolling his shoulders back. Three.  
“Then I guess you should know that I won’t go easy,” he said staring straight at Jongin. Three men came at Kyungsoo at once. The first one throwing a left hook as he dodged under coming up into the man’s stomach with his fist. He punched three times rapidly and you watched as the man choked up and blood came out of the corner of the man’s mouth. You didn’t even notice that Kyungsoo put the metal knuckles on his real ones. Kyungsoo used the man’s limp weight to throw on the second man giving him time to turn around and grab the ankle of the third. The third man jumped up using Kyungsoo’s grip to fly into the air coming down to kick his chin. Kyungsoo smoothly leaned back making him miss pushing the man back. You watched as Jongin started to walk around watching the fight as it proceeded.  
The second man that took the fall of the man’s weight came behind Kyungsoo punching towards his neck, Kyungsoo swiftly moved under his arm taking the straight punch grabbing his wrist. He moved and punched the man’s armpit, side rib cage, and throat bringing down his elbow over his knee as you heard a crack. Your eyes squinted at the sound. Two.  
Everything was happening so fast, it was like watching an action movie in front of you. You followed Jongin as he walked with a smirk to one of the men with the guns. Kyungsoo dodged the third man’s punch and blocked three more kicks with his elbows. While all of this happened Kyungsoo’s expression hadn’t wavered once. He got one good punch into the man’s throat and as the man went down to his knees Kyungsoo watched, he shouldn’t have.  
Jongin grabbed the gun from one of the men and walked over casually to Kyungsoo who was looking down at the fallen three. As his sight began to move back up Jongin lifted up the gun giving it a good smack onto Kyungsoo’s chin. In one broken motion Kyungsoo hit the floor. Your eyes shook as you watched the lifeless body lie on the ground, you looked back up at Jongin whose face was curled with a sly smile. You watched as his attention moved to your eyes. Your whole body froze.  
“Take her too,” he said nodding over at your direction. You started jerking around in the seat as the two gun men came towards you. One.


	4. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn’t see anything as the men moved you and Kyungsoo out of the safe house. All you could do was hear the many footsteps of the men and the small grunts of the fallen men Kyungsoo had taken out minutes ago. You heard the voice of your father as he told you to calm down, calm down, just calm down. You listened to his small voice and breathed deeply as the men man handled you into what felt like an open hard space. You heard an ignition start and understood that you were in a big van. You heard something thump next to you and heard the doors shut. Three seconds later the van started moving across what felt like a bumpy road. You shifted around and felt that your hands were still cuffed and they’d wrapped your ankles. You stopped moving to listen around, all you could hear was Kyungsoo’s soft breathing. There was no way you could get out of this. You moved around to pat the floor to see if anything was loose, the whole van was empty accept for you and Kyungsoo’s body.

Continue at:

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/20/fourth-fatality-chapter-4/


	5. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatigue was the only word that you could fathom in your head. You had no idea how many days it had been. Your skin was covered in dirt and the temperature in the cell was incredibly cold. Your body had gone through a number of shivering attacks and you didn’t know if your left was your right or vice versa. The dirt on your feet had gotten heavier as you kept your knees to your chest to try and keep as warm as possible. The exposed skin of your thighs and arms made everything ten times colder. The truth of the killing had only made you sink into your coldness more. They’d brought you five trays of food. Each time only giving you what felt like five minutes to eat. The small dog bowl of water didn’t help get through it any better. You felt like the dirt on your feet.

Continue at:

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/20/fourth-fatality-chapter-5/


	6. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You looked up at Kyungsoo, all you could do was blink.  
> “So you’re saying you feel bad for me and want to get me out of what you just put me in?” you said your words coming off more harshly than you meant to.  
> “Think of it as what you want,” he said moving back to the other side of the bed. You watched him walk around his expression not changing.  
> “So that’s it, you’re just going to get me out of here and put me back where I live, where these men probably know where I live. And now that i’ve been pulled into their business world they’ll come after me to shut me up or better yet just sell me again,” you said as you heard your voice rising in volume as the anger started settle in again. You watched as Kyungsoo laid on the bed with one arm behind his bed closing his eyes.  
> “Go shower,” he said without moving. You looked down at the man who’d just put you through hell saying he’ll take you back to heaven when you’ll just be thrown down again.  
> “You really think it’s that easy?” you whispered glaring at him. He didn’t move nor did his expression change.

Continue reading at:  
https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/24/fourth-fatality-chapter-six/


	7. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four. You felt someone brushing your hair out of your face and continuing to pet your hair. Your body was slowly growing its strength back but not enough to snap Kyungsoo’s wrist. Three. You shook your head lazily to move his hand off your head but he was consistent.
> 
> “No one gave you permission to touch me,” Two, you said slowly opening your eyes up to a semi-blurry figure in a sitting position next to you. You blinked again letting your vision clear up revealing Jongin petting your head. One. Your eyes widened as you pushed yourself off the bed scooting back across the floor against the wall. Your heart nearly jumping from under your skin as you saw the satisfied smirk crawl across Jongin’s face.
> 
> “Didn’t think you’d be able to move that fast since Kyungsoo left you in that cage for so long,” he said standing up and walking over to a mini fridge at the corner of the room pulling out a water bottle. You blinked rapidly trying to calm yourself. You watched as Jongin slowly walked over to you and sat on the edge of the bed opening the water.

Continue reading at:  
https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2015/12/27/fourth-fatality-chapter-7/


	8. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind was lost. All it could think about was how you were just violated. You felt dirty, you felt like you weren’t your ownself anymore. Your tears hot flooding your face as you stared down at your open gashed hand not even caring that the pain was consuming the wound. You didn’t even look up when Kyungsoo walked passed you and into the bathroom. You heard the water running and saw him come back out with a wet towel. He wrapped your hand quickly and squeezed it.
> 
> “Put pressure on it,” he said getting back up and moving somewhere into the room where you didn’t pay attention. You looked at the white towel as the pure color turned red. Your mind didn’t know what to do. You just watched as the blood flowed out your hand and onto the towel. All you felt was pain coaxed by the lingering feeling of Jongin’s hand. You shivered breaking down even more. Your worst fear was about to happen if Kyungsoo wasn’t there.

Continue at:  
https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/01/03/fourth-fatality-chapter-8/


	9. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time you woke up your head was pounding. You opened your eyes slowly and felt the thick lean chest under your cheek falling and rising softly. You blinked a few times and looked up to see Kyungsoo’s neck exposed. His head leaned back against the headboard asleep. You still felt the weight of his hand on your back. You slowly lifted your body up and pulled away from his.
> 
> “You’re up,” he said without opening his eyes. You didn’t know what to say. This man had completely done a three-sixty on you and you didn’t know how to act.
> 
> “There’s a sandwich on the table,” he said pointing over to the table his eyes still closed. You blinked a few times looking at the pb&j on the plate with a glass of water. You looked back at Kyungsoo and rubbed your sleepy eyes. You sat on your legs and cupped your hands together looking at them. You heard his body shift and felt the glare fall onto you.

Continue at:  
https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/01/03/fourth-fatality-chapter-9/


	10. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo wasn’t in the room for the next four days. You assumed that he was doing his missions. He must’ve said something to Suho as well because even though they came to the room to make sure you were in there, they didn’t enter. There was no sign of Jongin either which relieved ten years of your life. You were in that room just staring at the walls. You even counted all the small circles that designed the comforter of the bed, there were 327 of them. You were about to go out your mind, but your patience was still enduring the situation. You knew how to wait, but you didn’t know how to wait in such a dangerous environment. You looked out the one window in the room and saw that it led to an open green backyard. There was no way you could jump out of it though, you’ve already fathomed the idea over and over again. You concluded that it would either break your ankle or snap both of your wrist when you hit the floor. Even if you were ready to sacrifice that much it wouldn’t help you escape after you got to ground level. All you could do was wait and stare at the door hoping that Kyungsoo would come back. Every time a shadow would near that door your body tensed anticipating him, but it was just one of Suho’s goons.

Continue reading the rest here:

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/01/19/fourth-fatality-chapter-10/


	11. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you did was sit in the car and listen to the wind whisper at the window. You didn’t ask any questions and you didn’t say anything as Sehun drove the black truck.
> 
> “We’re almost there, ten minutes and I can take the blinds off of you. They’ve stopped following us for about twenty minutes but I want to be safe than sorry,” you heard his voice say. You nodded at the remark and waited patiently. You were just glad to be out. You were able to finally smell fresh air. You were able to hear the rest of society driving by in their cars even though they had no clue of the world you were now wrapped up in. You heard felt the car slow as you heard the tires roll over a thick amount of gravel.

Enjoy the rest of the chapter here!:

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/02/05/fourth-fatality-chapter-11/


	12. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun had given you a change of clothes, girl clothes that Kyungsoo had apparently brought to the house a few days ago. He told you he didn’t know when Kyungsoo would come by the house. You were thankful, to all of them. You’d taken a shower and came out of the room where the clothes were laid out on the bed. The house was nice, big, and empty. From what you knew Baekhyun was the only one that lived here but Sehun came by to sleep every couple of night when he wasn’t on duty or off on an assignment from Suho somewhere. Four. After you changed your clothes you went downstairs back to the kitchen where Baekhyun was sitting. He wasn’t particularly doing anything except sitting there playing with the bracelet on his wrist.

I hope you enjoy the rest on the blog!!:

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/02/12/fourth-fatality-chapter-12/


	13. Fourth Fatality: Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’d woken up you were in a bed, it was soft and the covers were undisturbed. You looked around as the light from the window poured into the room. You got up and stretched your back. It must’ve been hurting from when you were leaning against the wall. Wait, how’d you get up here? You looked down at your clothes, they were supposed to be filled with blood, they were clean. Who changed you!? You looked around frantically and felt no presence in the room. You shivered at the thought of someone undressing you. You looked around for your blade and it was nowhere to be found. You stormed out of the room and moved down the stairs when you heard an unfamiliar voice echo off of the walls, it was extremely deep and luscious, like Kyungsoo’s but not. You slowed your pace and walked down the stairs seeing a tall man with his back to you. His hair was a deep dark orange that was cut to reveal his large ears and black glasses curling behind them.

Read the rest out the blog ^^:

https://ourcreativechaos.wordpress.com/2016/02/12/fourth-fatality-chapter-13/


End file.
